Anna's Epic Journey- Part 1- Reading The Harry Potter Series
by sabrina-luna-potter
Summary: Anna has been apprenticed to the Lord of Books and Dimensions. To get a full apprenticeship, she needs to pass a test with five challenge with six of her friends. Her first challenge? Get the Harry Potter characters to read their books. It's not as easy as it seems. Reading the Books Fanfic. WARNING! A little religious content and language.
1. Prologue

_**I know this has been done before, but this one is a heck of a lot different. You'll see.**_

_**Review, favorite, follow! Rights to J.K. Rowling!**_

In a room, somewhere in another dimension, there was a small girl of thirteen years. She had brown hair, brown eyes, a slim build, and blue and green glasses. A smile lit her acne-marked face. She clapped her hands, and six children appeared in a flash of brilliant light.

"What the heck?" said a very short boy with blonde hair.

"Anna!" screamed a girl with long blonde hair as she launched herself at the original girl.

"Hey, Dana," greeted the girl now known as Anna.

Two other girls and a boy hugged Anna.

"Where were you? You've missed so much school I can't even start to think about it!" asked the short boy accusingly.

"Yeah, why weren't you answering my texts?" questioned another girl with dark brown hair and glasses.

"Did you get my card?" asked a sandy-brown haired boy.

"Yeah, Joseph, I did. Thanks for the two dollar bill, by the way," replied Anna with a slight grin.

"Where were you?" queried a tall boy with a very short brown hair.

"Relax, Cade," reassured Anna, before turning to everyone else. "Be quiet so I can tell you why you're here. Questions after the presentation!"

The short boy didn't stop asking questions. "Where were you, where were you, where were you, where were you?"

"Caleb, be quiet before I make you," snapped Dana.

"Ugh, why do I have such weird friends?" groaned Anna. "Caleb, I'll tell you after the presentation, now stop acting like a three-year-old."

"But I'm not three!" protested Caleb. "I'm two and a half!"

"Anna has something to say, and I kind of want to hear it," said a girl who hadn't spoken before this. She had on a hat with no hair showing and glasses. She wore one of those gothic band shirts.

"Thank you, Edith. As I was saying, I've brought you here to another dimension." She held up her hands before any other questions could be fired at her. "The reason I haven't been at school was because I have been apprenticed to the Lord of Books and Dimensions."

"What?" cried the girl with glasses. "There's only one God!"

"I thought you were sick!" cried Joseph. "That's why I sent you a two dollar bill!"

"Gracelyn and Joseph, I said no questions!" whined Anna. "I was sick, but it was caused by a demon." There were gasps of disbelief. "And there still is one God, but He has Helpers. They're normal people who have died and have gone up to help Him."

"Wait, so you're dead!" cried Dana. "Am I dead? Is everyone in this room dead?"

"No, I'm not dead!" snapped Anna. "And neither are you or anyone else in this room. I have a strange power that hasn't been seen in thousands of years. I can see and talk to angels, demons, and the Helpers of God without being dead. The first one I met was the Lord of Books and Dimensions. He made me his apprentice. There's more that could be explained, but there needs to be a little unknowing for when you get up to Heaven."

"Okay, so you're not dead and you're apprenticed to a Helper of God. So, why are we here?" asked Cade.

"I'm getting to that, Cade. Jeez, I would've expected that of Jospeh and Caleb, but of you?" answered Anna, shaking her head with false sadness, but it was ruined with the faint a smirk on her face. "Anyway, to get full apprentice ship, you have to do a hands-on test. My test is to get the characters of my favorite books to read their books so they can change their future. Then I split their realities and have the original one and the one where I have intervened. Hopefully, the one in which I have intervened will be a better place. If not, The Lord of Books and Dimensions will have to delete that world. I am calling this journey a Quest."

"So, why are we here?" insisted Gracelyn.

"No questions until after the presentation is over!" cried Anna. "I am allowed to six friends, three boys and three girls, help me on this Quest. So, I picked you six! I understand that Joseph doesn't know all of you and all of you don't know him. He is from my church."

"Hey, it's our church, too!" chorused Dana and Edith.

"Yes, but that's not relevant," countered Anna. "Anyway, Caleb, Cade, Joseph, and Gracelyn please introduce yourself." They introduced themselves.

"I'm guessing were doing Harry Potter first?" smirked Dana. "I know how much you love them."

"Correct," sighed Anna. "You all know me so well. Now, stop blabbering. We have characters to kidnap and books to read."


	2. Introducing Everyone

_**Okay, so I would love for everyone to comment.**_

_**Sunny1601: I'm interested to see where my brain takes this as well. Should be interesting.**_

_**By the way, the characters are from a second from when the second chapter of the first book starts.**_

Anna clapped her hands once again, and in a flash of light, ten kids fell out of the sky.

"Where am I?" asked a small, be-spectacled, black-haired boy asked.

"POTTER!" screamed a fat, blond boy. "What did you do?" He charged at the first boy, who turned tail and ran.

"Stop!" yelled Anna. The fat, blond boy froze, and the small boy skidded to a halt. "Dudley," she said, looking severely at the blond boy. "You do not run after Harry Potter." Joseph chuckled, reminded strongly of Dobby. He was the only one besides Anna who had read the books.

"Harry Potter?" asked a tall, freckly, red-haired boy. Anna ignored him.

"H-how do you know my name?" asked the fat boy, now known as Dudley.

"I know all of your names. You were my childhood!" said Anna, her face full of glee.

"And we're the Supreme Overlords of the Universe, and you'll do whatever we say!" Caleb ordered. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen to the idiot," said Anna. ("Hey!) "You all are here to read your future!"

"Future?" said a bushy-haired girl. "That's impossible. And how am I even here? One minute I was getting ready in my room, and now I'm here! Teleportation isn't possible!"

"Muggle," sneered a blond boy with slicked back hair.

"Quiet, Draco!" snapped Anna, who then turned to the bushy-haired girl and chuckled a bit. "Hermione, you've got a lot to learn. Luckily, I can teach you!"

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, Hermione.

"You're a witch, Hermione!" said Anna.

Hermione stared at her, and then shook her head. "Okay, that's it. I'm dreaming."

"If that's true, then we're all having the same dream," said a dirty-blonde haired girl dreamily.

"Thank you, Luna," said Anna. "And you're not dreaming! Have you- you know what; I'm not even going to do that bit. Hagrid will say that in 'The Keeper of the Keys.'"

"Hagrid, that oaf of a game-keeper that fool Dumbledore keeps around?" asked the blond boy, Draco.

"You've got a lot to learn as well, Draco," said Anna solemnly.

"I hope you don't mind," said a red-haired boy.

"But we've got a question," finished an identical one.

"Shoot," said Anna.

"What's wrong?" asked a red-haired girl, confused.

"Oh, I forgot you all are from 1991, you don't use shoot like that yet!" said Anna. "I meant, go ahead with your question."

"Why are-" started one.

"We here?" finished the other.

"To read your futures!" said Edith.

"Exactly," said Anna. "Okay, enough chit-chat! Let's get down to business. My friends and I are from another dimension."

"Another dimension?" said Hermione.

"Yes, yes. No questions until after I'm finished!" Anna snapped. "Anyway, in out dimension, you all are a book series!"

"A book series?" asked the tall, red-haired boy.

"Yes, a book series! Please stop interrupting!" she sighed. "The book series is called the Harry Potter series!" The black-haired boy looked extremely surprised.

"Why would Potter have his own book series?" asked Dudley.

"Dudley, shut up and listen! I'm trying to save you and Draco from a lot of regret!"

"What regret?" asked Draco suspiciously.

"If you let me continue, maybe you'll find out," said Anna through her teeth. "I'm here to change your futures."

"Isn't it quite dangerous to change the future?" asked Hermione.

"Not in my case. As I have said for the third time, STOP INTURUPTING!" Anna was trying, and failing, to control her temper. "Okay, the details of how I found out about the different dimensions are long and boring, so I'm not going to tell you it. All you need to know is that I control everything in this room, time will be frozen outside of this room, and you all will need to introduce yourselves."

"What about you all?" asked one of the identical boys.

"We'll say our identities _after _you all introduce yourselves."

"Well, I'm Fred," said the next identical boy.

"And I'm George," said the other.

"And we're the Weasley twins!" they chorused.

"I'm Ron Weasley," said the tall red-haired boy.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," said the red-haired girl.

"Ugh, Weasleys," muttered Draco. "I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Dudley Dursley," said Dudley

"Luna Lovegood," said the girl with the dirty-blonde hair. "Wit beyond measure, man's greatest treasure."

"Neville Longbottom," said a pudgy boy with brown hair who hadn't spoken yet.

"Harry Potter," said the boy with the black hair and glasses.

"Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter?" asked Ginny with a blush.

"I don't know if I'm _the _Harry Potter," said Harry shyly.

"Oh, you are, Harry. You're the Boy Who Lived!" cried Anna.

"Now, you said you'd introduce yourselves. Get on with it!" said Hermione.

"Okay, I am Anna, The Apprentice of the Lord of Books and Dimensions!" said Anna. Seeing the confused looks on the character's faces, she said, "Don't ask. It's a really long story."

"Caleb, The Great and Mighty!" said Caleb. Dana rolled her eyes and smacked his head. "Ow, Dana!" he whined.

"I'm Dana, and don't listen to 'The Great and Mighty' Caleb."

"I'm Edith."

"Joseph."

"Gracelyn."

"Cade."

"Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's get started!" said Anna. "I'll start reading." She clapped her hands again, and in _another _flash of light, a book floated down to her.

"Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone," She said mysteriously.

**The Boy Who Lived.**


End file.
